internationalcricketfandomcom-20200216-history
Sri Lankan cricket team in India in 2009–10
The Sri Lankan team toured India from 11 November to 27 December, 2009, playing three Tests, five ODIs and two T20Is. The series was called the Jaypee cup. Tour Matches | score-team1-inns1 = | runs-team1-inns1 = | wickets-team1-inns1 = | score-team2-inns1 = | runs-team2-inns1 = | wickets-team2-inns1 = | score-team1-inns2 = | runs-team1-inns2 = | wickets-team1-inns2 = | score-team2-inns2 = | runs-team2-inns2 = | wickets-team2-inns2 = | result = Match abandoned without a ball bowled | venue = Bandra Kurla Complex, Mumbai | umpires = Rajesh Deshpande (Ind) and Suresh Shastri(Ind) | motm = | rain = }} Test series 1st Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 426 (104.5 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = R Dravid 177 (261) | wickets-team1-inns1 = UWMBCA Welegedara 4/87 22 | score-team2-inns1 = 760/7d (202.4 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = DPMD Jayawardene 275 (435) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Z Khan 2/109 36 | score-team1-inns2 = 412/4 (129 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = G Gambhir 114 (230) | wickets-team1-inns2 = HMRKB Herath 2/97 40 | score-team2-inns2 = | runs-team2-inns2 = | wickets-team2-inns2 = | result = Match drawn | venue = Sardar Patel Stadium, Motera, Ahmedabad | umpires = Daryl Harper (Aus) & Tony Hill (NZ) | motm = Mahela Jayawardene (SL) | report = Scorecard | toss = India won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = Rahul Dravid with his 177th run became the 2nd Indian & 5th overall to score 11,000 test runs *''Mahela Jayawardene & Prasanna Jayawardene 351 is the highest score for a 6th wicket partnership *''Sachin Tendulkar with his 45th run in 2nd innings scored 30000 international runs| }} 2nd Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 642 (154 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = G Gambhir 167 (215) | wickets-team1-inns1 = HMRKB Herath 5/121 33 | score-team2-inns1 = 229 (84 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = DPMD Jayawardene 47 (125) | wickets-team2-inns1 = S Sreesanth 5/75 22 | score-team1-inns2 = | runs-team1-inns2 = | wickets-team1-inns2 = | score-team2-inns2 = 269 (f/o) (65.3 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = TT Samaraweera 78* (123) | wickets-team2-inns2 = Harbhajan Singh 3/98 22 | result = India won by an innings and 144 runs. | venue = Green Park, Kanpur | umpires = Tony Hill (NZ) & Nigel Llong (Eng) | motm = S Sreesanth | report = Scorecard | toss = India won the toss and elected to bat. }} 3rd Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 393 (94.4 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = TM Dilshan 109 (160) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Harbhajan Singh 4/112 32 | score-team2-inns1 = 726/9d (163.3 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = V Sehwag 293 (254) | wickets-team2-inns1 = M Muralitharan 4/195 51 | score-team1-inns2 = 309 (100.4 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = KC Sangakkara 137 (261) | wickets-team1-inns2 = Z Khan 5/72 21 | score-team2-inns2 = | runs-team2-inns2 = | wickets-team2-inns2 = | result = India won by an innings and 24 runs | venue = Brabourne Stadium, Mumbai | umpires = Daryl Harper (Aus) & Nigel Llong(Eng) | motm = V Sehwag (Ind) | report = Scorecard | toss = Sri Lanka won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = With this victory, India became the top team in ICC Test Rankings. *''Virender Sehwag selected as Man of the Series for his excellent batting performances. }} Twenty20 International Series 1st T20I | score1 = 215/5 (20 overs) | score2 = 186/9 (20 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = KC Sangakkara 78 (37) | wickets1 = RG Sharma 1/22 3 | runs2 = G Gambhir 55 (26) | wickets2 = ST Jayasuriya 2/19 4 | result = Sri Lanka won by 29 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = Vidarbha Cricket Association Stadium, Nagpur | umpires = AM Saheba (Ind) & SK Tarapore (Ind) | motm = KC Sangakkara (SL) | toss = India won the toss and elected to field. }} 2nd T20I | score1 = 206/7 (20 overs) | score2 = 211/4 (19.1 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = KC Sangakkara 59 (31) | wickets1 = Yuvraj Singh 3/23 3 | runs2 = V Sehwag 64 (36) | wickets2 = SL Malinga 1/28 4 | result = India won by 6 wickets | report = Scorecard | venue = Punjab Cricket Association Stadium, Mohali, Chandigarh | umpires = SS Hazare (Ind) & SK Tarapore (Ind) | motm = Yuvraj Singh (Ind) | toss = Sri Lanka won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = With 211/4, India recorded the highest successful chase in Twenty20 Internationals. }} ODI series 1st ODI | score1 = 414/7 (50 overs) | score2 = 411/8 (50 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = V Sehwag 146 (102) | wickets1 = UWMBCA Welegedara 2/63 10 | runs2 = TM Dilshan 160 (124) | wickets2 = Harbhajan Singh 2/58 10 | result = India won by 3 runs. | report = Scorecard | venue = Madhavrao Scindia Cricket Ground, Rajkot | umpires = M Erasmus (SA) & SK Tarapore (Ind) | motm = V Sehwag (Ind) | toss = Sri Lanka won the toss and elected to field | rain = This match was only the second occasion where both teams put up totals in excess of 400 *'' }} 2nd ODI | score1 = 301/7 (50 overs) | score2 = 302/7 (49.1 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = MS Dhoni 107 (111) | wickets1 = S Randiv 3/51 10 | runs2 = TM Dilshan 123 (113) | wickets2 = Z Khan 3/63 10 | result = Sri Lanka won by 3 wickets. | report = Scorecard | venue = Vidarbha Cricket Association Ground, Nagpur | umpires = M Erasmus (SA) & SK Tarapore (Ind) | motm = TM Dilshan (SL) | toss = India won the toss and elected to bat }} 3rd ODI | team2 = | score1 = 239 (44.2 overs) | score2 = 242/3 (42.4 overs) | runs1 = WU Tharanga 73 (81) | wickets1 = RA Jadeja 4/32 10 | runs2 = SR Tendulkar 96* (104) | wickets2 = UWMBCA Welegedara 2/35 8 | result = India won by 7 wickets. | report = Scorecard | venue = Barabati Stadium, Cuttack | umpires = M Erasmsu (SA) & SS Hazare (Ind) | motm = RA Jadeja (Ind) | toss = Sri Lanka won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = India was captained by Virender Sehwag in the absence of MS Dhoni, who was banned for two matches for a slow over-rate }} 4th ODI | score1 = 315/6 (50 overs) | score2 = 317/3 (48.1 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = WU Tharanga 118 (128) | wickets1 = Z Khan 2/49 10 | runs2 = G Gambhir 150* (137) | wickets2 = RAS Lakmal 2/55 10 | result = India won by 7 wickets. | report = Scorecard | venue = Eden Gardens, Kolkata | umpires = Marais Erasmus (RSA) & Sanjay Hazare (IND) | motm = Gautam Gambhir who gave the award to Virat Kohli | toss = Sri Lanka won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = India was captained by Virender Sehwag in the absence of MS Dhoni, who was banned for two matches for a slow over-rate *''Gautam Gambhir was adjudged man of the match but he gave the award to Virat Kohli as it was his first century }} 5th ODI | score1 = 83/5 (23.3 overs) | score2 = | team2 = | runs1 = ST Jayasuriya 31 (51) | wickets1 = Z Khan 2/31 8 | runs2 = | wickets2 = | result = Match abandoned due to unfit playing conditions | report = Scorecard | venue = Feroz Shah Kotla, Delhi | umpires = M Erasmus (SA) & SK Tarapore (Ind) | motm = | toss = India won the toss and elected to field. }} Media coverage ;Television *Eurosport (live) – Europe *Fox Sports (live) – Australia *NEO Cricket (live) – India and Middle East *StarHub TV (live) – Singapore and Malaysia *Supersport (live) – South Africa *Zee Sports (live) – USA *DD National (live) – India T20's & ODI's *Geo Super (live) – Pakistan Category:International cricket competitions in 2009–10 Category:Sri Lankan cricket tours of India